Sarada arc: Festival kembang api musim semi
by Hikkikomori
Summary: Di pelukan Naruto, akhirnya Sarada menumpahkan seberapa banyak ia menderita akibat keegoisan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.


**Sarada Arc: Festival kembang api musim semi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Saya, saya ingin memakai jasa anda untuk misi yang saya ajukan!"

Kedatangan Sarada ke menara Hokage sudah membuat Shikamaru dan Naruto kaget, sekarang setelah Sarada mengucapkan niatnya yang tidak masuk akal lebih mengejutkan lagi.

Ia hanya bisa gugup di depan Hokage dan penasehat yang menatapnya tercengang. Sekantung uang yang kebanyakan adalah receh ia letakkan diatas meja, itu diambil dari tabungan pribadi dan sebagian berasal dari upah misi juga kerja paruh waktu yang dengen rajin dia lakukan di saat senggang.

"Ini..."

Kegugupannya bercampur dengan rasa takut, penasehat sudah pasti menolak jika itu dilihat dari wajahnya sekarang, tapi Hokage mengangkat tangannya dan berdiri.

"Tawaran yang menarik, memangnya misi apa yang kau ingin aku melakukannya?"Pria itu melihat Shikamaru sekilas."Yang di sini aku serahkan padamu."

"A-apa? Tidak bisa begitu!"

"Aku bekerja sangat rajin seminggu ini, berilah aku sedikit kelonggaran sehari ini saja, Shikamaru."

"Ah, karena kau bilang begitu..."

"Terimakasih banyak."Naruto menatap padanya lagi."Nah, Sarada, misi apa yang kau ingin aku kerjakan?"Ulangnya lagi.

Orang di depannya ini adalah Hokage, dia juga pahlawan yang dikagumi di seluruh negara elemental, bisa berbicara dengannya secara langsung saja sudah hebat, tapi sekarang dia dengan mudahnya menerima tawarannya. Ia menjadi gugup, namun rasa bahagia itu jauh lebih besar sehingga ia tersenyum pada pria itu dengan tulus.

"Tolong, tolong temani saya pergi ke festival musim semi!"

"A-ajakan kencan!?"

Si penasehat Shikamaru berjengit kaget, namun tidak dengan Naruto yang dengan polosnya menyerahkan kertas kontrak."Tanda tangan di sini, dan sebutkan lama durasi kontrak di sini."

"Idiot! Itu ajakan kencan! Apa kau sedang mencoba berselingkuh dengan anak sahabatmu sendiri!

"Aku hanya mencoba menjadi profesional dengan pekerjaanku."

"Tadi siapa yang bilang kalau ini —

Naruto mengabaikan Shikamaru dan tersenyum padanya yang diam-diam gugup menunggu keputusan."Tunggu aku di gerbang menara Hokage, oke? Aku akan segera menyusul."

...

Naruto datang satu menit lebih setelah ia sampai di tempat yang di janjikan. Pria itu tidak mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya, dia hanya mengenakan jaket hitam dan celana orange nya. Di belakanya terlihat Shikamaru yang berwajah masam, entah apa yang dikatakan Naruto padanya, tapi pria itu terlihat tidak akan menghalang-halangi lagi.

"Apa kau lapar?"

Sarada mengangguk pelan, sebenarnya ia sangat lapar.

"Sebaiknya kita makan sebelum pergi."

Tempat makan yang ia dan Naruto datangi adalah kedai ramen Ichiraku. Naruto makan dengan lahap dan hanya sekejap mangkuk ramen jumbonya sudah habis, sementara miliknya masih sisa setengah lebih.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto menegurnya, ia baru sadar jika ia terus memperhatikan pria di sebelahnya ini. Sarada mengalihkan wajahnya pada mangkuknya, tapi sesuatu menyentuh pipinya.

"Makanlah dengan benar."Naruto membersihkan pipinya dengan tisu."Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan pacar jika cara makanmu berantakan begini."

"Uh..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mirip sekali dengan Sakura."

Naruto menatapnya agak dekat, membuat Sarada sedikit menundukkan wajahnya karena malu."...mirip mama?"

"Jika tanpa kacamata, rambutmu berwarna pink dan matamu berwarna hijau, kalian pasti jadi seperti kembar."Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompetnya, dia mengambil foto dari salah satu selipan di sana."Yang di tengah ini Sakura. Coba kau bayangkan dia pakai kacamata, kalian pasti jadi mirip."

"...benar."Sarada menatap foto gadis yang kelihatan sangat gembira itu, sementara di samping kanan dan kirinya ada dua anak laki-laki yang saling sinis satu sama lain, diatasnya nampak wajah pria bermasker seorang pria yang matanya melengkung seperti tertawa.

"Sakura adalah cinta pertamaku, tapi Sasuke ayahmulah yang beruntung mendapatkannya."Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba."Tahu tidak, ibumu itu sudah menolakku berkali-kali."Kekehnya.

Sarada menatap Naruto yang memandangi foto itu dengan wajah rindu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke memang lebih keren dariku."

Ia entah mengapa menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, sebuah keberanian aneh yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Um, Sarada?"

"Ta-tapi saya menyukai anda!"

"Eh?"

"Di bandingkan Papa, anda puluhan kali lebih keren."Emosinya meluap hebat, sampai matanya menjadi basah."Mama, mama pasti gadis yang sangat bodoh karena memilih papa daripada anda!"

Naruto kelihatan tidak enak, dia menegur."Kita sedang di tempat umum, bisa terjadi kesalahpahaman."

Sadar, Sarada menjadi malu, dia menundukkan wajahnya, dan diam-diam berbisik,"Seandainya itu saya, saya akan mencintai anda, Hokage-sama."

Itu hanya sebuah bisikan, jadi, Naruto terlalu sibuk membayar tagihan makanan tidak bisa mendengar apapun.

...

Naruto berdiri di depan sebuah penginapan. Tempat yang berada di atas patung wajah Hokage, disini tempat terbaik untuk melihat pemandangan kembang api dan pelepasan lampion dari beranda yang mengarah ke desa.

Pria itu tiba-tiba menghadap padanya."Berapa usiamu sekarang?"

Sarada terdiam sesaat."Um, 16 tahun."

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin untuk menyewa satu kamar."Keluhnya.

Sarada berkedip ketika dia mengerti situasinya dan mulai memerah,"Ta-tapi saya tidak keberatan seandainya..."

"Hm?"Naruto mendekat karena dia tidak bisa mendengar bagian akhirnya."Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Ti-tidak ada!"

"Oh. Yasudah, karena laki-laki dan perempuan tidak bisa berada di kamar yang sama tanpa membuat kesalahpahaman, aku akan mengambil 2 kamar."

"...pe-perempuan?"Sarada menatap punggung Naruto yang sudah pergi dan berbicara pada recepsionis."Maksud anda, sa-saya adalah..."

Si resepsionis melirik dari bahu Naruto, dia tersenyum padanya, entah kenapa Sarada memerah karena senyum itu. Naruto datang padanya dengan sebuah kunci di tangannya dan wajahnya agak tidak enak.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, hanya tersisa satu kamar."Naruto menggaruk pipinya."Yah, kita bisa menggunakannya bergantian, itu kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Te-tentu saja tidak masalah, ah, um, ma-maksud saya, yah, mau bagaimana lagi!"

Naruto menatapnya dengan alis terangkat."Rasanya kau jadi seperti ibunya Himawari, deh."

Sarada berjalan cepat untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya, sementara Naruto mengikutinya di belakang dengan wajah heran.

"Selamat bersenang-senang~"

Seruan dari si recepsionis ketika ia dan Naruto melewatinya, membuat Sarada memerah sampai seluruh tubuh.

...

Sarada keluar dari kamar mandi. Di ranjang terdapat satu set yukata yang di siapkan penginapan untuk festival musim semi, tapi ia tidak segera bergerak kearah kasur, melainkan terdiam melihat pada suatu sudut.

Cahaya kemerahan memancar dari pintu beranda yang terbuka. Naruto terlihat berdiri di beranda, menghadap pada matahari yang mulai tenggelam di balik gunung dan awan-awan.

Bagaikan melihat lukisan terbaik, Sarada terdiam. Matanya menjadi sayu, menatap pada sebuah ilusi yang muncul. Tiga figur berdiri berdampingan, pria dan wanita, dan seorang balita yang berdiri diantara keduanya, tangan kedua figur itu menggenggam tangan kecil si balita, terasa hangat, tawa yang muncul, senyum samar yang hangat, ilusi itu menciptakan perasaan sesak di dadanya, sesak sekali, sampai rasanya sulit untuk bernafas.

"...uh."

Rasa hangat di matanya tidak tertahankan. Kekuatannya menghilang, tubuhnya lemas dan ia jatuh. Ketika tubuhnya tidak jua menghantam lantai, ia menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah menangkapnya.

"Sa-saya tersandung."Ucapnya, tapi segera setelah sadar bahwa dia hanya mengenakan handuk, wajahnya memerah."Na-naruto-sama?"

Sarada merasakan sensasi hangat dari tubuh pria yang setengah memeluknya. Dorongan misterius muncul, membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti menatap pria yang mungkin 20 tahun lebih tua darinya, pria yang begitu dia kagumi, berada begitu dekat.

"...naruto-sama."Desahnya, sayu.

"Kau demam?"Naruto berkedip kaget. Dia menyentuh darinya."Kau demam, badanmu sangat panas! Sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang, Sakura pasti mengkhawatirkanmu."

Tapi Sarada menggeleng, ia mencengkram dada Naruto."Saya ingin pergi ke festival dengan anda. Saya tidak mau pulang."

"Aku paham. Kita akan melihat kembang api dari rumahmu bersama Sakura juga."

"Tapi saya cuma ingin bersama anda."Sarada menggelang."Lagipula anda tidak bisa membatalkan kontrak seenaknya."

Naruto terdiam. Dia menatapnya dan terlihat berpikir. Tiba-tiba menghela nafas meskipun bibirnya tersenyum, seolah melihat sesuatu yang begitu jelas pada dirinya.

...

ia sudah mengenakan satu set yukata biru gelap dengan bunga sakura warna pink, sebuah obi tanpa motip berwarna merah tua belum terpasang dan hanya bergelantungan di tangannya. Ia bingung bagaimana cara memakai Obi karena biasanya mamanya lah yang memakaikan benda itu.

Ia melihat Naruto yang diam mengamati, sesaat dia tersenyum mengambil obi di tangannya. Dia memasangkan obi pada pinggangnya, membuat seolah-olah ingin memeluknya. Sarada bisa mencium aroma segar yang keluar dari rambut pendek Naruto, rasanya demamnya bisa semakin parah.

Debaran di dadanya rasanya bisa terdengar olehnya, dan mungkin oleh Naruto juga, matanya tidak berhenti mengamati wajah Naruto yang sibuk, tidak melewatkan sedikitpun kilasan ekspresinya. Tapi waktu yang menyenangkan itu berakhir.

"Sudah selesai."

Sarada mengamati dirinya di depan cermin, obi yang dibentuk seperti kupu-kupu nampak sangat cocok dengan penampilannya, dia menatap Naruto dengan takjub."Anda bisa memasang obi juga?"

"Aku punya istri dan anak perempuan manja yang minta di pasangkan obi setiap ada pertemuan keluarga, mau tidak mau aku mahir melakukannya."Naruto mengangkat bahunya, tidak terlihat terlalu bangga."Mau pergi sekarang?"

Naruto menawarkan lengannya. Sarada terdiam, ragu dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan, kemudian Naruto mengambil tangannya, mengaitkan pada lengannya, membuat jaraknya dengan pria itu menjadi nol sama sekali.

Akhirnya sepanjang jalan, sarada di buat merona karena tatapan setiap orang yang melihatnya dan Naruto.

...

"Tolong jangan lepaskan tanganmu."

Diantara keraimaian, Naruto menggenggam tangannya. Melindunginya dari terdempet orang lain, menahannya jika tersandung, mencarinya dengan panik saat beberapa kali mereka terpisah.

Dia mengajaknya ke kios permainan menangkap ikan mas, bermain pertandingan siapa yang paling banyak menangkap ikan, melempar tumpukan kaleng untuk mendapatkan boneka yang ia inginkan, meskipun pada akhirnya Naruto kalah dan malah membeli boneka lain, tapi Sarada sudah sangat senang.

Mereka melewati kios yang menjual pernak-pernik khas. Sarada menatap sepasang gantungan kunci berbentuk lonceng kecil, dia ingin membelinya, tapi Naruto membelikannya lebih dahulu, pria itu juga membelikannya sebuah kacamata hati yang konyol.

Sarada yang kelelahan tidak mampu lagi berjalan, membuatnya harus di gendong oleh Naruto di perjalanan pulang menuju penginapan yang jalannya berupa banyak anak tangga.

Letupan kembang api pertama meletus di angkasa saat mereka sudah menunggu di beranda. Letupan demi letupan susul menyusul, membentuk bermacam formasi cahaya warna-warni yang indah.

"Yang kita lakukan dan bicarakan hari ini, maukah kau merahasiakannya dari Boruto?"

"Saya akan merahasiakannya."

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sarada juga tersenyum, senyum yang membuat Naruto langsung tercengang sebelum tatapannya melembut.

Berbgai macam cahaya memantul di wajah pria itu. Sarada tidak lagi melihat ataupun mendengar semarak pesta kembang api, ia hanyut dalam raut hangat Naruto yang memberitahunya tiap-tiap bentuk kembang api diangkasa. Begitu hangatnya perasaan yang muncul, sampai rasanya ia bisa meleleh kapan saja.

Letupan kembang api semakin menurun hingga menghilang sama sekali dan di gantikan oleh ribuan lampion yang terbang ke angkasa, mendaki langit seperti ubur-ubar dalam lautan. Sunyi dan indah. Seperti arti dari lampion-lampion itu yang menyimpan harapan tiap orang, benda itu terus membumbung tinggi ke kegelapan angkasa.

Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu, dengan api dia menyalakannya, itu sebuah lampion kecil."Mau membuat permohonan?"

Sarada terkejut tapi ia mengangguk. Ia memegang lampion itu bersama Naruto, sama-sama membuat permohonan lalu melepaskannya keangkasa.

Lampion kecil itu berlari seolah mencoba menyusul teman-temannya yang lain, sedikit demi sedikit akhirnya dia berhasil berkumpul dengan lampion lainya, melayang bersama tersapu oleh aliran udara.

Sarada menatap lampion-lampion itu yang perlahan-lahan hanya menjadi titik cahaya sebelum menghilang menyisakan sebuah keheningan.

Nafasnya mulai memburu, demam yang ia rasakan sempat menghilang kembali terasa, dan kali ini lebih parah, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya resah, melainkan rasa sesak yang muncul secara tiba-tiba, mencekat tenggorokannya, membuatnya tanpa sadar terisak kecil.

Sesuatu menyelimutinya, bukan hanya selimut, tapi juga lengan hangat besar yang seakan mampu melindunginya dari serbuan ribuan kunai. Sarada menoleh pada si pemilik tangan, Naruto tengah menatapnya penuh pengertian.

"Menangislah saat kau sedih, mengeluhlah jika kau kesusahan, mintalah bantuan jika dalam kesulitan."

Di keheningan malam, Sarada menumpahkan tangisannya di pelukan Naruto.

"Jangan menyimpan semuanya sendiri dan berpura-pura terlihat kuat."Naruto membelai kepala Sarada yang tebenam dalam dadanya."Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Sarada, meskipun kau tidak menyadarinya."

Dulu, papanya pernah berjanji untuk pulang secepatnya, Sarada percaya, tapi tahun-tahun yang berlalu tanpa adanya kabar membuatnya patah hati.

Ia menemukan hanya seorang Naruto yang dari waktu ke waktu selalu ada di waktu ia susah, dan akhirnya membentuk perasaan kuat padanya, terus bertumbuh dari sebuah kekaguman dan di waktu berikutnya ia sudah memupuk perasaan yang jauh lebih dalam.

Ia mencintai Naruto, seseorang yang harusnya merupakan paman baginya, tapi Sarada tidak lagi peduli pada apapun, ia hanya ingin memiliki Naruto, jika memang tidak bisa untuk selamanya, ia ingin sehari saja memilikinya.

Karenanya Sarada mulai mengumpulkan uang, dari tabungan, gaji misi atau bekerja paruh waktu hingga ia tidak memiliki waktu istirahat, itu demi mendapatkan kontrak misi dan dapat memilih Naruto sebagai partisipan satu-satunya.

Tapi makin kesini, semakin ia menyadari bahwa yang ia kejar hanya sosok papanya, bukanya Naruto itu sendiri, ia hanya menginginkan sosok papa ideal impiannya yang menurutnya ada pada diri Naruto.

Yang sebenarnya ia inginkan hanyalah kehangatan seorang ayah.

Kebahagiaan malam ini terhapus begitu saja oleh air mata kesepiannya yang tumpah. Memang tidak banyak kata yang keluar, tapi tangisan itu adalah cadangan air mata yang ia tahan selama kurang lebih tiga tahun sejak terakhir ia menangis di pelukan papanya dulu di depan gerbang desa.

Naruto menepuk puncak kepalanya dengan lembut, cukup lembut untuk membuatnya menjadi tenang. Gemerincing lonceng sayup-sayup terdengar di kesadarannya yang memburam, ketika ia mulai jatuh ke kegelapan, perasaan melayang membawanya pergi ke alam mimpi, bukan lagi mimpi tentang berpisahan dengan papanya waktu itu.

.

.

 **Owari**

 **Pic gaje yang ditulis waktu author lagi putus asa ngelanjutin pic author yang lain.**


End file.
